


[Podfic] Corner of Your Eye

by dapatty



Series: Jack & Dean 'Verse [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Case Fic, Crossover, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) Jack O'Neill is not very good at being retired. Dean Winchester is not very good at staying out of trouble. And there's something lurking in these here woods…</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Corner of Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maychorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maychorian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Corner of Your Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94763) by maychorian. 



Cover Art provided by davincis_girl.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012042404.zip) | **Size:** 140 MB | **Duration:** 02:53:51
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012042405.zip) | **Size:** 85.2 MB | **Duration:** 02:53:51

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> So, I've got to really give a shout out to [](http://davincis-girl.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**davincis_girl**](http://davincis-girl.dreamwidth.org/) for not only being an enabler and then making a fantastic cover, but being a wonderful beta for this. Darlin' thanks for your encouragement and your kind words and just being all around wonderful.  
> [](http://maychorian.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://maychorian.livejournal.com/) **maychorian** , I hope you like it. It was a pleasure to read your words.


End file.
